Yellow Light
by morganaledead
Summary: Lyrical short story about Morgana after Merlin kills her, she meets up with Morgause again and she looks after Morgana during the limbo between life and death. I was left slightly disappointed and wanting more for Morgana's storyline after the finale and so this is what I came up with. (The lyrics are from the song Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men, enjoy! Might add another chp)


**I'm looking for a place to start**

**And everything feels so different now**

Morgana woke, blinking the bleariness out of her eyes and as the canopy of trees above her came into focus. Panels of sunlight were streaming through the gaps in the forest, the leaves orange and yellow in the autumn, it was peaceful. At last. She thought back over the past 5 years, all the tears, the loneliness, the anger; it all seemed so irrelevant now, in this peaceful place.

_Just grab a hold of my hand_

_I will lead you through this wonderland_

A figure stepped out from behind a tree, Morgana couldn't quite make out who it was. Her eyes were still blurry and there was an odd throbbing sensation in her left side just below her ribs. The figure began walking closer, their long emerald cloak gliding over the fallen leaves. Just then the figure extended their hand towards Morgana as if gesturing to help Morgana and she instinctively grasped it. She looked up into the figure's face, the sunlight momentarily distorting their features and then her eyes began to focus upon a face she never thought she would see again.

**Water up to my knees**

**Sharks are swimming in the sea**

Stabbing pain in her left side as Mordred pushes the blade deep in her flesh. Another flash of pain, harsher this time, as Merlin thrusts the blade deep into her flesh. Suddenly the feeling turns to liquid fire running down her throat and burning her up from the inside, as she looks up into Merlin's tear stained face, the face of her poisoner. Flashes of terror as she falls forwards down the stairs, smashing her head on the cold stone floor. A feeling of overwhelming despair as she sinks the blade into her dying sister. The years of solitude that follow, yearning for someone, anyone. Utter helplessness as she begins to realise that everyone she ever loved had betrayed her, hurt her or were dead. Turning to deceit and a reign of terror to try and right her world and just have someone who loves her and believes in her…Morgause…Gwen…Arthur…

_Just follow my yellow light_

_And ignore all those big warning signs_

As Morgana grasped Morgause's hand a feeling of relief washed over her. "Si-sister" choked Morgana and the two embraced as if an eternity had passed since  
they had last seen each other. Morgana became overwhelmed with emotion and sobbed and shook into her sister's shoulder as all her bitterness from a past life flowed from her tears and dissolved onto the leaf strewn ground. "It's okay sister, nothing bad can happen now that you are here" soothed Morgause as she held her sister tight, "you need to follow me now, Morgana". Still tightly gripping one another's hands, Morgause relinquished her embrace and slowly began to walk, leading Morgana behind her. As they walked the light around them started to dull and Morgana began to shake with fear and the throbbing in her left side suddenly became a horrific stabbing sensation and she fell to her knees, unable to continue this journey with her sister. "Morgause I… I ca-can't continue" Morgana managed to say before letting out a pitiful wail of pain as the stabbing in her side became a red hot dagger piercing her flesh. And suddenly she felt herself being back in the prison pit with Aithusa, consumed with pain and anguish as a thousand mocking voices could be heard taunting her from above. Morgause kneeled down in front of Morgana so that they were face to face and whispered "you're safe here" and raised her free hand in which she conjured a luminous yellow orb of light. The light raised Morgana out of the hellish pit of despair and seemed to resonate with hope. As soon as Morgause had uttered the words to conjure the orb Morgana felt all her pain dissipate and simultaneously both sisters' hands seemed to lock together as if they had been forged in stone and in that instant Morgana knew the she and her sister would never be parted again.


End file.
